The invention relates generally to fluid control valves, and particularly to control valves for aerosol cans.
The aerosol can with a push valve on top is a familiar industrial and household item. Various valves have been used on aerosol cans since aerosol first became available. There are various shortcomings to these valves, e.g. discomfort to the operator, especially in long use or where there is a large flow of gas and or with high pressure. If the operator's finger or hand is near the exit orifice, the cooling caused by the gas as it emerges may be a problem. Further, it is often difficult to accurately regulate the flow of gas, or to direct the flow to a particular area or region, especially when a blast of gas is needed, such as when an aerosol is to be used as a dusting medium to remove dust from a surface, or to clean a part (as previously done with compressed air) by the high velocity flow of gas. The control must be compatible with the aerosol can itself and the operator with the can and valve usually being held in one hand. The control valve mechanism must be rugged, reliable, and not requiring excessive (and preferably no) attention from the user.
It is also desireable that the valve be able to be lockable in an off position, so that it not be accidentally turned on, should it be knocked over, or leaned upon, or packed improperly. Additionally, it is desireable that the valve should be able to be locked on, i.e. to provide a continuous flow of gas without an operator having to hold a trigger mechanism.
The control valve of the invention has these and other features. It promises to function reliably, not leak or rattle, be economical to manufacture, require no maintenance; and where detachable, as is one embodiment of the present invention, be long lasting and durable, so that it may be used for a long period of time, being attached to successive fresh cans of aerosol.